


Warm, Like Sunlight

by melonprins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Hinata Shouyou, Other, Witch AU, this is soft and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonprins/pseuds/melonprins
Summary: ”You’re being very subtle,” Kuroo stage whispered. Kenma scoffed, scrunching up his nose.”How’re your eyes doing?” He asked, smirking at Kuroo’s indignant huff.”They’re so bright,” Kuroo groaned quietly. Kenma hummed, looking back at the radiant person in his flower shop.-KenHina Week: Day 1 – First Kiss/Alternate Universe





	Warm, Like Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kozushou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozushou/gifts).



> ya boi back at it again ( it's been like 4767464 years ) this time with haikyuu content !!!!! kenhina ofc since its kenhina week !!!!! this is for day 1 – first kiss/alternate universe
> 
> im one of the admins this year !!!! together with my lovely lil sun ari ( kozushou (applepi) on here, softkenhina on tumblr ) so if you wna check out kenhina week on tumblr it's kenhina-week-2017.tumblr.com !!!!!! 
> 
> anyways enjoy !!!!!!

The little bell above the entrance door chimed when Kenma was half asleep behind the cash register. Kuroo’s hiss made him look up, confused. The source of Kuroo’s discomfort was hard to miss. The person entering the store was radiant, like you couldn’t help looking at them. Not even the flowers. It was like the flowers were turning to them, like they were emitting sunlight. Kenma rested his head on his hand, sighing. Kuroo snickered.

”You’re being very subtle,” He stage whispered. Kenma scoffed, scrunching up his nose.

”How’re your eyes doing?” He asked, smirking at Kuroo’s indignant huff.

”They’re _so bright_ ,” Kuroo groaned quietly. Kenma hummed, looking back at the radiant person in his flower shop. They were studying the primroses in the corner of the store. The yellow ones. Kenma watched as they pressed their tongue into their top lip in concentration. They picked out a small bundle of primroses and cradled them gently in their hands, approaching the cash register. Kuroo sighed, putting down the papers in his hands.

”You take this one,” Kuroo muttered, turning to enter the back room. His hands were shaking. Kenma understood. Being around such a naturally bright person wasn’t easy for dark witches. Kenma stood up straight, gripping the counter nervously. His hands were shaking too. Being around such bright people wasn’t easy for average people either. The person approached the register, a smile taking over their face when they made eye contact. Kenma took a deep breath. Not easy at all.

Kenma counted down the seconds before the person stopped in front of him. They gently set the primroses down on the counter.

”Hi!” They said. Kenma blinked. Their voice was warm, like sunlight hitting him directly in the face. It was the only way he could describe it. Kenma got distracted by their freckles.

”Hello,” Kenma’s reply was a little more timid. It didn’t seem to deter them. Kenma bit the inside of his cheek. He didn’t know what to say, but he wanted to know them. Almost embarrassingly much. It seemed he didn’t need to worry. The person in front of him kept smiling.

”Your flowers are really pretty, I can’t believe I’ve never been here before! I’m Hinata Shouyou,” The way they spoke was something Kenma had never experienced before. It sounded a little like Inuoka when he spoke, but warmer. Oh so warm. Kenma smiled.

”I’m Kenma. Kozume Kenma,” He tacked his last name on last second, momentarily forgetting that not everyone was comfortable with just first names. Hinata kept smiling though. Kenma could get lost in those brown eyes.

”Hi Kenma, I like your flowers,” Hinata said warmly. Kenma felt the blush working it’s way up to his ears. He looked down at the primroses, recalling their meaning. It didn’t help the blush. He clicked a few necessary keys on the cash register.

”Thank you,” He looked up bashfully. ”Shouyou,”

Shouyou’s smile was radiant. It made Kenma smile. Their fingers brushed when Shouyou handed over their money. They looked down at the primroses in thought, before plucking a small primrose form the bundle. Shouyou raised their gaze to meet Kenma’s, their eyes turning soft. They reached out, placing the small flower behind Kenma’s ear. Kenma’s ears burned. They picked up the rest of their primroses, smiling brightly at Kenma.

”See you, Kenma!” They walked backwards towards the door, primroses cradled gently in their hands. Kenma raised his hand helplessly.

”See you, Shouyou,” He mumbled. Shouyou turned with a last smile. Kuroo was at his side the moment the little bell chimed.

”Shut up,” Kenma mumbled softly. Kuroo laughed, shaking his head. Kenma could swear the sunflowers had turned to follow Shouyou out.

**Author's Note:**

> primrose means young love, "i can't live without you,"


End file.
